


Halfway There

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami experiences the joys of pregnancy.Joe can't stop touching him. He feels his babies kick for the first time. And he learns the gender of their twins.





	Halfway There

Rami loves seeing his belly grow.

It feels like it gets bigger each day. Soon he needs new clothes. He can’t fit into his old clothes anymore. Even his hoodies don’t stretch out to cover his stomach. He’s glad he stopped filming months ago.

He’s been hiding out at home since he’s become noticeably pregnant. When he and Joe do go out he makes sure he wears a lot of layers and baggy sweatshirts. But it’s getting to the point where he can’t hide his pregnancy.

He and Joe are going to have to figure out how to tell people. He doesn’t want the paparazzi to know he’s pregnant yet. 

He wants to keep it between him and Joe. And their families. And Gwil and Ben and everyone from the Mr. Robot cast.

But he knows someone will notice soon. He doesn’t want pictures of him and Joe on gossip sites. The thought of the paparazzi taking pictures of his kids makes him angry. He’s already so protective of his unborn babies.

“I won’t let them take any pictures,” Joe says.

Rami hopes he’s right. He hopes they can get through this pregnancy without anyone ever noticing.

~~~~~

Rami stands in front of the mirror each day just staring at his body. His stomach slowly goes from a small curve to a large bump. He already looks huge at 16 weeks. The doctor says it’s normal. That his bump will look so large because he’s so tiny and he’s carrying twins.

He covers his bump protectively with his hands when he stands in front of the mirror. Twins. He’s having two babies. Two little babies to love and protect. Two babies that’ll complete their family.

Joe’s so happy with the news. He hasn’t been able to stop beaming.

He also hasn’t been able to stop bragging.

“I got you pregnant with twins,” he says. 

“I think it was a joint effort,” Rami replies.

Joe dotes on him more than ever. He hovers worriedly whenever Rami does anything. Rami’s only three months along. He can’t imagine how bad Joe will be towards the end of the pregnancy.

“I’m not helpless,” Rami complains when Joe won’t even let him reach for something in their closet.

“I’m just protecting you and the babies,” he says.

It’s sweet. But also somewhat suffocating.

But Rami guesses he can’t really blame Joe. Especially when he leaves at random hours to go pick up whatever food Rami is craving. And when he gladly gives Rami a massage when he’s sore. And when he listens to Rami complain and cry and get overly emotional.

Joe really is the perfect husband.

~~~~~

Rami feels tired a lot. His doctor says he’ll feel exhausted all the time because he’s carrying twins. They’ll take up more of his energy.

And Rami does nap more often. He likes napping on the couch and surrounding himself with pillow. But he also likes creating little nests of pillows and blankets. Somewhere soft and cozy.

Sometimes Joe naps with him. Sometimes their dog, Bear, a fluffy medium-sized mutt naps with him too. The dog has noticed something is going on. He’s almost as protective of Rami as Joe is. Joe finds it hilarious.

“What a good guard dog,” he cooes, giving Bear multiple treats. “Protecting your daddy and our babies.”

Rami pretends not to find it adorable. Joe spoils the dog. Which is a good indication that he’s going to spoil their kids as well.

Napping more isn’t the only change.

He’s hungry all the time. He has cravings at weird hours. He wants dairy more than before and he feels a little bad about it since Joe can’t eat any of it. But he goes out and buys Rami cheese and yoghurt and ice cream anyway.

Rami has never loved him more than when he drives for an hour to get a milkshake from a specific diner Rami had wanted to visit.

~~~~~

The more his bump grows, the more Joe can’t stop touching him. He rubs Rami’s bump whenever he gets the chance.

His favorite new thing is to wrap Rami up in his arms and place his hands on Rami’s bump. At night, he spoons Rami in bed, his hands resting gently over Rami’s stomach. It’s cute how devoted he is.

And it makes Rami feel good. Some days he feels gross and ugly. Some days he gets upset when he can fit into his clothes. But then he looks at Joe. Joe who looks at him with such desire. Who tells him he looks beautiful carrying their children.

By 18 weeks, Joe can’t take his eyes off Rami. Especially when Rami is naked. 

“You’re so beautiful pregnant,” he says. “You should stay like this always.”

Rami smiles at him. “Yeah?” 

“Gorgeous. Beautiful. Stunning.” Joe kisses him and places a hand on Rami’s stomach. “I have a wonderful husband and two little sweet potatoes.”

Rami rolls his eyes. Joe’s still in love with calling their kids vegetable names. Rami’s given up trying to make him stop.

Joe kisses him again. “I want six kids,” he decides.

Rami laughs. “How about I have these babies first before you thinking of getting me pregnant again.”

~~~~~

Rami’s eating a bowl of ice cream and watching TV when he feels it. It doesn’t feel like a kick. It feels more like a flutter. He almost thinks it’s gas at first. But then it happens again.

“JOE!”

He hears something smash to the ground. A moment later and Joe rushes into the room. He looks panicked. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?”

Rami feels bad for scaring him. “I’m fine. The babies just kicked.”

Joe stares at him. Then he stares at Rami’s stomach. “What?”

Rami takes Joe’s hand and places it on his stomach. Nothing happens at first. And then there’s another jolt.

Joe’s eyes widen. He drops to his knees and puts both hands on Rami’s stomach. When one of the babies kicks again, Joe starts crying.

“Oh my god,” he says. “This is amazing. They’re amazing. You’re amazing.”

Feeling his babies move makes it all seem so much more real. It makes Rami start to tear up too.

~~~~~

Rami has another check up at 20 weeks.

It’s routine, but there’s a chance they’ll find out the gender of their babies today.

Rami almost wants to be surprised. But Joe has been so eager to know. He hasn’t been able to stop wondering whether they’ll be boys or girls. Or even one of each.

Rami hopes it’s a boy and a girl. He remembers what he and Sami got up to as kids. He doesn’t want to experience that from the other side of things.

“Sami and I were nightmares together,” he tells Joe. 

“I’ll be able to tell our babies apart if they look the same,” Joe says.

They end up not having to worry about that.

“You’re having a boy and a girl,” the doctor tells them. 

Joe’s overjoyed.

“I never cared whether they were boys or girls,” he says, kissing Rami’s stomach later that night. “I’m just happy they’re healthy and that you’re healthy.”

“I hope they have your hair,” Rami says. He likes the thought of two ginger haired babies. 

Or even one with his dark hair and one with Joe’s red hair. It’d be a nice even split.

Joe shakes his head. “As long as they have your smile.”

Rami kisses Joe. He’s so, so happy with his life right now. “I guess we’ll have to wait four more months to find out who they take after.”

It’s going to be another long four months, but Rami can’t wait. It’ll be worth it in the end. He just wants to meet his family.

**Author's Note:**

> A small happy piece before they have to deal with some paparazzi angst :(


End file.
